deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/The Toon Patrol vs O.W.C.A
Today, we have two groups of animals that are proclaimed protectors. One evil, one good and secret. They are... The Toon Patrol: The enforcers of Toon Town. O.W.C.A: The Orginization Without A Cool Acronym that sends out secret agent animals to stop evil. Who is deadliest? Members The Toon Patrol Smarty: Switchblade, Revolver Greasy: Semi Automatic Pistol, Switchblade Psycho: Straight Razor Wheezy: Tommy Gun Stupid: Baseball Bat with a nail through it O.W.C.A Perry the Platypus: Handheld buzzsaw, crossbow, ray gun, jet pack, (all members have grapple gun, jet pack and martial arts) Terry the Turtle: Carbonator (an orange juice gun), Ninja Glove (Can stick too walls and shoot acid) Agent E (an Eagel): Talons Agent F (Frog): Long tongue Agent R (A racoon): Claws X Factors Toon Patrol Training O.W.C.A 80 90 The Toon Patrol, being the police force of Toon Town, most likely got the standerd police training. However, the O.W.C.A agents, as I know, is a worldwide orginization that trains animals and are good at doing it. Strength 70 80 For animals, the O.W.C.A agents have above average strength, being able to take out humans and carry heavy loads. The Toon Patrol aren't strong, relieing more on their weapons more then anything. Brutality 90 65 The Toon Patrol are more then willing to kill, they'll kill anybody unless they have information. The O.W.C.A are hesitant against killing, they will ask first, fight later. Expiriance 79 85 The O.W.C.A has taken on robots, evil scientists and even an alternate Doofenshmirtz that almost destroyed the Tri State Area. The only enemie the Toon Patrol ever took on was Eddy Valient. Overall edge I give my vote to the O.W.C.A. The Toon Patrol is certainly a brutal and formidable foe, but the O.W.C.A's better training strength, expiriance and weapons will win it for them. Voting Alright, you know the drill. Voting ends by November 15th.; Votes must be informative and be at least 5 sentences long. If you have no info in your vote, it dosen't count. If you have info, but 3 to 1 sentences, then it counts as half.Get voting! Notes 5 on 5 battle. For this battle, the Toon Patrol can be killed by normal means for fairness sake. Battle Toon Patrol: 5 O.W.C.A: 5 The Toon Patrol was in their car after Eddie and Roger. Then a laser shot came at a wheel, causing it to crash. Smarty, Greasy, Psycho and Wheezy jump out of the car before it crashes. However, Stupid isn't so lucky, as he goes up with the explosion. Toon Patrol: 4 The O.W.C.A agents jump out including Perry the Platypus, Terry the Turtle, Agent E, Agent R and Agent F. "Let's get them boys!" Smarty yelled out. The Toon Patrol takes out their weapons. The agents take theirs out. The two armies charge. Greasy targets Agent R. Greasy slashes at him. Agent R attacks him with his claws. Greasy right hooks Agent R and plunges the switchblade into his neck. O.W.C.A: 4 Agent E swoops down at Psycho and slashes at him with his talons. Pyscho stabs his leg with the straight razor. Agent E then claws out his eyes. However, before he can fly back up, he is gunned down by Wheezy's Tommy Gun. O.W.C.A: 3 Toon Patrol: 3 Greasy was shooting at Terry with his Semi Automatic Pistol. Terry the shot Greasy in the arm with his crossbow, causing him to drop the gun. Terry the equips his Ninja Glove and launches a puddle of acid. Greasy stumbles on it and lose's his feet. Terry finishes him off with a crossbow to the brain. Toon Patrol: 2 Agent F tries to strangel Wheezy with his toungue, but has no avail. Wheezy just shoots Agent F in the mouth with his Tommy Gun. O.W.C.A: 2 Terry then uses his Carbonator and sprays Wheezy's eyes. Wheezy eyes start getting irratated and lowers his eye sight. He dosen't see when Perry on a jetpack shoots him with a ray gun. Toon Patrol: 1 Smarty then shoots Terry in the back of his head. O.W.C.A: 1 Smarty discards his Revolver and takes out a switchblade. Perry readys his fists. "You bring fists to a knife fight? I expected more." Smarty taunts Perry goes at Smarty and uppercuts the toon weasel. Smarty then slashes Perrys face and punches him aside.Before Smarty can finish him off, Perry elbows him and kicks him away. Smarty then kicks Perry in the chest and dazzle's him. Smarty then punched the switchblade into Perry as he falls down dead. O.W.C.A: 1 Smarty laughs and then remembers how upset Judge Doom will be. He walked back to find him. Winner: The Toon Patrol Experts Opinion The voters believed that The Toon Patrol bringing guns and a massive killer instinct gave them the win over the O.W.C.A. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles